eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Great Divide Timeline
Note *For tradeskill related solo quests see the Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline. *You need to be at least level 85 Adventurer to start this quest line. Start quest *The Footsteps of Destiny *Note: Start this quest by using the Othmir NPC on Sinking Sands docks, who will port you into Great Divide and the starter NPC is right there. Fina's Retreat - Othmir of Velious (Faction) The following quests give a positive faction reward for Othmir of Velious (Faction). Aqua #87 Welcome to Velious Nipik #87 Steps to Acceptance #87 Trouble on the Horizon - rewards 1h Weapon #88 Plots and Twists - rewards Neck Clicker #87 Building a Better Defense - rewards Secondary Rui #87 A Feather on the Sea - rewards Adornment #87 Joy in Place of Sadness - rewards Adornment Rox or Yue #87 A Dying Idol - rewards Ranged #88 A New Calling #89 Snippy Neighbors Diu #87 A Friendly Splash - rewards 2h Weapon #87 Preparing Oneself - rewards Adornment #88 To the Rhythm of Our World - rewards Ear Miau #87 A Cure for the Common Cold Runt #87 Slippery as an Eel - Repeatable Narp #87 Crustacean Critters (Repeatable) #88 Rare and Shiny (Repeatable) Nia #87 When Sharks Attack - rewards Adornment #87 A Desperate Attempt - rewards Finger Osh #88 The End of an Era - rewards Cloak #89 Returning to Osh (Item Triggered) #90 The Essence of a Prophet (Heritage Quest) Others near Fina's Retreat The following quests give no faction as a reward. Minimum level of 87 required to obtain these quests. Laput Crackgear #87 Questionable Faith Aidia Mispah #87 Local Positioning Jel'ziz Amun #87 Clues in the Dust #87 Focus on the Ice #87 Power From the Tower Erus Dal'viv The Fallen Swords Timeline start here *The Fallen Swords: Mystery in the Shadows Captain Gunnhilde Bluebeard *Finding the Dain -Tower of Frozen Shadow Timeline access Snowfang Isle - Snowfang Gnolls (Faction) Thurr #89 Chew the Fat #89 To Be Up and To Arm #89 Testing Their Icy Grip Raawl #89 Acid Armor - Repeatable Mirna Greatfrost #89 Killing a Dying Race #89 Rescuing the Dead #89 A Helping Hand Snaps #89 So Very Hungry #89 It's Fish or Nothing Bitter #89 A Tower's Deadly Shadow - Repeatable Item triggered #90 Riding the Winds of Change Thurgadin/Storm Gorge - The City of Thurgadin (Faction) Bellik Coldthunder #90 Shattered Shield - Note: This is the quest that follows Riding the Winds of Change, which can only be obtained as described above under Item Triggered quests. General Thalgus Icemaul #90 Differing Opinions (takes place in ) #90 Snow Tracking #90 Mustering the Troops #90 Advance Notice #90 Staggering Blow #90 Demoralization Captain Bin Nalot #90 She's a Little Dinghy #90 The Fate of the Glaciersmash #90 Time S.I.N.K. #90 Dimension Retention #90 Cache 'em Out #90 Captain's Orders Dort Lumrick #90 Piracy for Dummies #90 A Page From Their Book #90 Printing Pressganger - rewards forearms Jubie Cyclocrank #90 Subtle 'Splosions #90 Big Badda Boom Powder Dran Frostdown #90 Dangerous Decoy Lagur and Kagur Thunderbeard #90 Pelts and Pups #90 Taking a Bite Out of Rime #90 Upon the Wolves of War Blacksmith Grilin #90 Weapons Collection Spotter Delna #90 Strategic Strikes Cryomancer Eriden #90 Ice Powered Grand Historian Elred Wintershade *90 The Legend of Froststone - Heritage Daily Mission * Primal Velium Shard Mission System **Danna Stoneaxe, in Thurgadin Harbor in Great Divide, offers a daily mission for a Destiny of Velious instance. This mission rewards 2 Primal Velium Shards and at least . The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). **Brann Stoneaxe, in Thurgadin Harbor in Great Divide, offers a more challenging mission every three days for Destiny of Velious instances. The mission rewards 8-14 Primal Velium Shards and at least . The Order of Rime quests *You must have (and use) the illusion item given to you during the quest active, or have a faction with Order of Rime of -10,000 or better, in order to get this quest. Vira Warcarver #90 Back in Rime Bargbae Skullhammer #90 Break in Communication #90 Skullhelm's Scrying Plans - rewards Feet #90 Scrying on Thurgadin #90 Coldazed Dwarves Adrad Postumius #90 Iced Defenders #90 Release the Hounds! #90 Zakhary's Role #90 Remove the Reinforcements (Repeatable) Fedya #90 Icy Destruction #90 Melting the Troubles Away #90 Thurgadin Thinning #90 Poison on the Menu After all: 90 Lingwal's Orders - rewards Shoulders Forward Base Camp Ralo Bravehelm #90 Make them Deceased Sleetsabers #90 Crystalline Crevass Captive #90 Message To Keep Vada Doomquartz #90 A View of the Ruins #90 Disturbance Potential #90 Threats Against the Flightmaster Borotar Pickbeard #90 Wands for a Good Reason #90 Slain Grunts are Useful Grunts #90 Order of Rime Frame Job #90 Operation Rime Reduction Yutte Rocksword #89 Crystalline Acid Collection #90 Acid Washed Velium #90 Diamond Dust Duty Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire Quest offer *90 Minion Magic *90 The Dragon Hunter - **90 The Dragon Hunter Tries Again (Epic) *90 The Contraband Collector *90 Changes *90 Lingwal's Orders Deepwater Circle Mazni Nah'fal #90 Complex Rime Elnia Felmerai #90 Igneous Genius #90 Geology Lesson #90 Cold Stone Collection - rewards deepwater Hands Blisterrock Ridge *see also Coldain Insignia Ring Timeline Adebi Ka'nabi #87 Unintended Consequences Rivra Prayercrystal #90 Set Free the Spirits - next Fetch Me a Bone #90 Now to the Druid Ring - after Walking Through History - leads to the Daggerflow Camp Gareri Greatslasher #90 Fetch Me a Bone #90 Greatslasher Ghost Removal rewards Head Cala Giantender #90 Axes to Grind #90 It's a Trap! Felnon Rockground #90 Rising Rocks Jelgith Heartwood #87 Point of Attacks #90 Ominous Hints rewards Deepwater Circle Vestments Hilgan Gravelheart #90 Echoes of the Past #90 Unlocking His Memories #90 Cryomancer Involvement #90 Walking Through History -''rewwards legs'' Daggerflow Camp/Tizmak Cave Zalyn D'Kilneld #90 Abducting the Abductors - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 A Drum to Beat - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 Tizmak Targets - ''-10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction)'' #90 Tizmak Treasure Seeker - after Tizmak Targets and Bethra's Crystal Desires are done #90 The Tizmak's Advocate - next quest is Tizmak Atonement from Toridar Mudhoof #*''Alternate path:'' #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 #*#90 Bethra Lartius #90 Recipe for Ice #90 Bethra's Crystal Desires - next quest is Tizmak Treasure Seeker from Zalyn D'Kilneld Toridar Mudhoof #90 Tizmak Atonement - +15,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) #90 A Chance at Redemption Naruk Bloodfur #90 Ry'Gorr Removal - +5,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) - repeatable Tamke Mudhoof #90 Percussion Compensation - +10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) #90 Two Wrongs Making it Right - +10,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) - rewards Hands #90 Tell it on the Mountain - leads to Billie at Goahmari Village Sodok Herdblade #90 Vengeance on Ice - +25,000 with Tizmak Clan (Faction) Goahmari Village Billie (Flying mount start) #90 Border Defense - starts the quest line for your flying mount #90 Battle Instruction #90 Fightin' Ice with Ice Gyatso #90 Calming the Storm #90 Reverence for Life #90 Stuck Between Rime and Ry'Gorr Norbu in the Rookery #90 The Wounded Pride #90 Wing Wranglin' - rewards griffawn feather and Chest Amdo #90 Amdo's Defenses #90 Amdo's Offense (repeatable) Delafar Nelmaise #90 Songs Have Meaning -''rewards deepwater Legs'' from your pet gryphon *90 A Game of Fetch *90 A Healthy Sheen *90 Bull Full of Beef *90 Crunchy and Satisfying *90 Teaching New Tricks **''Finish all 5 quests to gain the ability to fly''